


Promptoberfest

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: Promptober [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Daily Prompts, Ficlet, Flashbacks, One Word Prompts, Promptober, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, depends on the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A daily prompt mixed with a lot of Veronica Mars creates 31 ficlets to enjoy! No warnings, no rating, because I have no idea what the muse will write. Feel free to join me and DestinyFreeReally on this month of prompts! Email or DM (on twitter) for list!





	1. Bruise

He ran a hand down her thigh and his fingers stopped. He leaned in and used the flickering light of the television to see the bruises. With a soft sigh, he rubbed his palm over the marks on her leg and bent down to kiss them.

A smirk curled her lip and she adjusted her head on the pillow. Her eyes remained closed and her body still. “What was that for?”

“I marked you. I was apologizing.” His voice was a barely there whisper and he wasn't sure if it was because of guilt and shame or the lack of either. 

“So, I have a Logan-sized lip print on my thigh?” She opened her eyes to look up at him. She was open now, like she always was after sex. She exposed herself to him both physically and emotionally. With other women, he would turn and sleep off the exhaustion of their sex or even lovemaking. But, with her, he had to stay awake for these moments.

“More like thumb and fingerprints.” He bent and kissed another mark. “It appears I was scared I would drop you.” 

A soft chuckle rumbled from her before a hand guided his chin back towards hers. “I'll take those tiny marks over the trauma of being dropped any day.” She kissed his lips gently. “Sleep.”

She was worn out and would be asleep before long. He curled up next to her and tucked her tight next to him. She purred at the contact and dipped her chin down to lay against his chest. “I love you.” He spoke it as if it was a question. He knew the answer in his heart. He was asking if she returned it.

“Me too, Lo. Good night.” 

He kissed her head and breathed her in. “Good night, Ronica.” He would ask again tomorrow.


	2. Witch

Mac growled at the wall of costumes in the store. She didn't want to be sexy nurse or sexy rabbit or sexy mechanic. “Do I even have to go to this party?”

“Yes. I need my gang there in case there's trouble.” Veronica took a couple steps down the aisle. “What about that dude from Scream?”

Mac turned and glared at her friend. “Is it the sexy version or the normal version?”

Veronica leaned in and sighed. “Sexy.”

“I should just go with my normal one.” Mac walked the opposite direction while still looking.

“Yea? What's that?” Veronica lifted a brow but didn't look away from the costumes.

“Willow Rosenberg.” Mac smirked. 

“Isn't Willow a redhead?” Veronica stopped and tilted her head.

“Until she goes all badass and evil.” Mac defended.

“So, then, she's like a goth version of Stevie Nicks.” Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, how else would you know she's a witch?” Mac sighed. “I'm so glad I'm not a witch. I'd much rather be the cute as a button tech girl.”

“It fits you better than witch.” Veronica nodded with a grin. 

“Why don't they have that as a costume?” Mac pouted and flicked a sexy firewoman costume.

“Your closet isn't big enough to fill all the plastic bags they will need?” Veronica giggled.

“What are you going as?” Mac gave up and walked towards her friend.

“Sexy mouse.” Veronica shrugged. “It sounds like an oxymoron to me. Shy mouse meets playboy bunny. I like to make people think.” 

“Well, it sounds to me like someone has been watching Mean Girls again.” Mac sighed. “Do you think I can pull off sexy animal?”

Veronica blinked at Mac. “Indubitably.”

Mac blushed a bit. “Help me find one my parents would approve.” She sighed.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between these two ideas, so you get two ficlets for the price of one.

Eli Navarro watched in shock as the clean up crew moved around the pool. Overnight, someone had taken their community pool and burned it to the ground. Sure, it had been dingy and there were cracks in the concrete around it. But, it was the only place for an 02er to swim besides the ocean. It was obvious to him that this was an act of arson, that someone had done this on purpose and with malice. He hugged his sniffling niece to his side. “Sorry, Ofelia, looks like the pool is closed.”

 

“But, Uncle Eli, who would do this?” The young girl managed to keep her emotions in check as she joined her uncle in watching the men throw charred wood and metal into piles.

 

One name came to Eli's mind, a tall, cocky, entitled murderer who had a thing for blondes Eli was fond of. “I have a few ideas. Don't worry. I'll take care of it.” Eli felt his insides ignite into a passionate blaze of hate and revenge. He turned Ofelia around and walked her home. Once alone, he pulled out his phone and made a call. “Get the boys together. Someone wants to play with fire.”

 

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

 

It wasn't what she thought it was going to be, not really. She expected romance and passion and heat. She expected fire. Duncan was always lukewarm though. He was constant and steady. He was attentive and he tried. He was sweet and loving and tender. He took his time and tried to make it special for her. She suspected he was trying to make up for the night of Shelly's party.

 

She didn't have a bad time. She was serviced, so to speak. But, she thought there was a particular fire missing from her lovemaking. The more she thought of it, she realize it was more than just in a bed. She was comfortable and safe with Duncan. She knew what to expect from him and except for that one time he dumped her without explanation, she could predict his actions.

 

Her brain went to the other men she had dated. Troy had passion, but he was a liar and a cheater. Troy no longer counted. There was Leo, who was sweet and funny and protective. He was older, but not too much so. He nudged her towards the bedroom, but they didn't make it. Someone hotter came around.

 

Logan. Once she allowed herself to say his name, she knew she was missing his fire. Everything about him burned hotter than anyone else. His passion, his rage, his loyalty, they were all more than Duncan or Leo. But, he had burned her with that intensity more than a few times. She wasn't scared of him exactly, but she was afraid of the consequences of his actions and her being in close proximity to him. She was scared of being in the blast radius when the bomb of Logan's torment and anger went off. But, that meant she didn't get the sizzles of his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Labroussard to writing and to the Promptober! So proud of you! Everyone else, go read her first fic ever!


	4. Space

The first of it happened when Duncan broke up with her. Without warning or reason, she was abandoned and left behind.

Then, Lilly died. Veronica had no choice but to accept the distance between her and her now deceased best friend. She had a constant disconnection with the person she admired most. It didn't stop there.

Logan, her last remaining close friend, shoved her away. He claimed it was her betrayal. She knew better.

Her father losing his job stung, but her mother leaving because of the loss of status turned Veronica numb. She chose not to bother with that hole.

When she was taken advantage of at the End of the Year party, she realize how far she was from her old life. Someone she socialized took her most precious gift and mocked her for it with words on her car.

No longer the sweet, naive sheriff's daughter, she reemerged in the world a harsher version of herself. Her edges were sharper and her wit snappier. She had all this space between her and her old life. She could never go back.

She picked up the scissors and took a last look in the mirror before she began cutting.


	5. Coffee/Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab tissues, gang. Sorry. This is the story that came to mind. I'm going to try to be fluffier in future prompts.

Veronica leaned against her door frame and pulled her Ugg boots off. She let them drop and closed the door. Her hoodie slid down her shoulders and dropped on the floor before she took a step further into her bedroom. Raising her Neptune Pirates pep squad shirt over her head, she let out a deep sigh. Her fingers released it to the floor. She pushed her shorts down and left them in the pile at her feet. Reaching up with both hands, she pulled her long blonde hair free of the twin clips it had been in. Her hands shook before she ran them through her hair and breathed slowly with focused concentration. She shook her hands out and removed her bra. Tossing it to the side, she opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out some pajamas. She slipped into them, making no rush of the activity. She had no other place to go tonight.

She moved into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. With a cleansing cloth, she washed her face and removed her worn makeup. Her eyes were red and her nose was raw. She had dark circles and her eyelids were puffy. Her lips looked chapped and she dug around in a drawer until she found basic lip balm. She tenderly added it to her lips.

Clicking the light off, she exited the bathroom and sat on her bed. She let out a slow, wobbly sigh and looked around her bright room. Her eyes fell to her desk and her heart pounded in her ears. She saw a to-go coffee cup from some fancy gourmet coffee place tucked into the hills of the 90909 zip code. It wasn't Veronica's cup. Her best friend had stopped on her way to hang out with Veronica before taking her over to the pep squad car wash. 

Veronica took a tentative step towards it and gently, as if it were made of thin glass, picked it up and inspected it. The soft pink glitter of lip gloss was on the lid. By the weight, it still had a little coffee left in it. A sticker on the side would tell Veronica how exact the order was, if she bothered to read it. She didn't have to. Veronica exhaled slowly and walked back into her bathroom. She didn't bother with the light. She popped the lid off the cup and dumped the old, cold beverage down the drain. 

With the cup in hand, she stood there. She thought of how Lilly always left behind her trash, but this would be the last thing she would leave in Veronica's room. Veronica's hands gripped the plastic harder, and she felt it crush between her hands. The crunch of the plastic like thunder in the otherwise quiet house. 

She dropped the broken pieces in the trash and sniffled. After quickly washing her hands of the splatter of coffee, she walked to her bed. It was barely nine at night. She was exhausted, but knew if she closed her eyes, she would only see images of Lilly's body. Straightening her back, she walked to her television and turned in on a classic movie channel. Backing up with her eyes glued to the television, she slid up her bed. She grabbed a stuffed bear Duncan had given her and hugged it tightly to her chest and willed herself to imprint anything other than her best friend's lifeless eyes.


	6. Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this daily prompt. The last couple days were rough on me. I'm doing better today. I feel like this piece is off. If you think so too, let me know if you can figure out why. I'm still medicated and maybe it's just that. Thanks for reading!

Veronica swatted Logan's traveling fingers with her mechanical pencil. “Stop that.”

“But, I can't not touch you. I think it's a law somewhere.” He grinned and scooted closer to her. They were sitting at his dining room table in the Neptune Grand suite. 

“We both have big tests tomorrow and you are not only going to fail yours, you are going to make me fail mine.” Veronica huffed and made a note.

Logan sighed. “For one, you know this stuff. You worry too much.” He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. “For two, you smell delicious.” He grinned and kissed her neck.

“Logan!” She turned and glared at him. “Study.” She pointed to his books. 

“I'm done.” His eyes twinkled with playful deceit. He turned and slammed his book closed in a show of being finished with his studying.

“Well, I'm not. I'm not close.” She turned away from him and looked down at her book. She wasn't able to focus with him watching her so intensely though.

“I could get you close.” His voice was husky and low.

She slowly turned her head and glared at him. “Not what I meant.” She straightened and turned to face him. “I'll make a deal with you.”

He grinned charmingly. “I like deals.”

“I need to finish this chapter. I will be done by dinner. I was going to stake out tonight, but instead, I will hang out with you. But, only if you let me study.” 

“Postponing work for me?” He smirked. “I do feel lucky.”

“You won't get lucky if you keep pestering me.” She turned back to her books and let out a slow, deliberate breath.

Logan stood and walked away from her. 

She thought he was mad, but her schoolwork was important to her. He knew that. She wanted to succeed and didn't have the funds to try again if she failed. She had to work hard to get through life and knew he coasted by whenever he could because he could. She sighed and looked down at the book. She adjusted in the chair and willed her brain to focus on studying. 

A minute later, a plate with cookies and a tall class of milk appeared next to her. She followed the arms up to see her boyfriend's face smiling sweetly down at her. “A study snack.” He leaned over and kissed her head gently. “I'm going to go play video games quietly.”

Veronica nodded and smiled up at him. She watched him turn on the television and rush to turn it down. He looked back at her and gave a sheepish smile and a shrug. She giggled and nodded as she watched him sit back and load a game.

She stood and picked up one of the cookies. She walked up behind him and set the cookie on his reclined chest before giving him a quick kiss at his temple. “A gaming snack.” She walked back to the table and settled back down. She had this sense of calm and understanding. She felt respected and loved.


	7. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with coming up with an idea for this prompt. Luckily, an idea hit and I was about to pump this out before it was considered late. Enjoy!

The party was going well, Lianne thought. All of Veronica's friends had surprised her and it turned into a super sweet sixteen for her little girl. Lianne looked at the cake and smiled softly at the look at it. Sure, the love she would have put into a home baked cake would improve the taste, but this was a fancy pool party. Veronica hung with the elite of Neptune now. She wasn't going to embarrass her daughter. Since Lilly practically begged Lianne to host the party for her best friend, Lianne jumped at the chance to hang out in the Kane house.

She looked around the designer kitchen. For a moment, she allowed herself to pretend it was hers. She would have married Jake had he asked. She could have been Mrs. Jake Kane. She would have lived in the prestigious 90909 zip code and gone to spas for day trips. She would have organized fund raisers or parties. She could have easily done it. 

But, Jake broke up with her when he went to college. He met Celeste and they were married before Lianne had a second chance. Out of spite, she married Keith. But, when Jake came to her, she couldn't resist an affair. She still loved him. She still wanted him. She had wanted this life that Celeste had. Keith offered security and stability. He was nice enough and tolerated her self-indulgences concerning alcohol. He was a superb father to Veronica though, and that was the number one reason she stayed with him. She didn't doubt he would remain her father should a blood test say differently. 

Lianne shook her head and cleared the dark thoughts from her mind. She glanced around and noticed Celeste scowling at her from the other side of the counter. “Celeste.”

“The kids are asking about the cake. Shall I sent one of the servants to get the ice cream from the storage freezer?” Celeste straightened and adjusted the placement of a stack of porcelien plates that were fine before. 

“That would be very helpful.” Lianne forced a smile. 

Celeste nodded. “We should have set it out earlier. It's probably too hard to spoon out.”

Lianne shrugged. She probably should have done a lot of things sooner than she had. But, she was a professional at making the most out of less than perfect situations. “I'm sure it will be fine. The kids won't notice.” They never noticed the imperfections.


	8. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very slight AU from canon. I wrote this and then remembered how it actually went down and was like "crap, oh well". Technically, it could still be canon. Anyway, just know that I know. Enjoy!

Dick remembered when he went to Lilly's funeral. He was sad to see such a pretty girl dead. Logan wasn't much fun after that, not until he started picking on Veronica. Duncan wasn't happy either. Dick had understood the basics of Duncan's loss. He thought he would miss Beaver if he died violently too. 

Then, two and a half years later, Beaver jumped off the roof of the Neptune Grand Hotel. Dick knew why, that it was either suicide or prison for his little brother. Beaver had done some extremely bad things and money couldn't get him out of trouble. The bus crash was bad, but there was some guy who taught him how to make bombs. He was killed just to keep him quiet. 

Dick didn't want to think of Beaver raping Veronica. His words urged him to do it, but he didn't mean it. He wanted to think he didn't mean it. He told Logan he didn't mean it. 

Word came out that Beaver had been molested. Dick had no idea. All the teasing he had done to his brother while he was dealing with that jerk touching him and stuff. He pitied his little brother, probably for the first time ever. 

Now, watching Beaver being lowered into the cold ground, he felt like a piece of him was lost forever. The constant in his life was gone and he couldn't help feeling that if he hadn't been such an ass to him, he would still be alive. Beaver's death wasn't like Lilly's. She messed up with fooling around with Aaron, obviously, but she hadn't killed or raped anyone. She was an angel compared to Beaver. 

He looked around the people at the cemetery. His father was still running from the cops. Kendall was missing, presumed dead, if he were to believe Keith Mars. His mother had send a big wreath and a note, claiming too distraught to leave her villa in Italy. But, Logan was there. He didn't offer any words or fond memories, but he was there. Dick was sure that was because Veronica wasn't in town. Dick knew Logan was torn with his loyalty to Dick versus Veronica. Dick wasn't up to calling it out today. 

Logan walked over to Dick and let out a sigh. “Hey, man.” Logan took a step towards Dick. Dick suspected he was nervous.

Dick nodded and looked back to the grave. “Hey.”

Logan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit. “How ya holding up?”

Dick let out a breath. He knew he had to ignore the pain in his heart. He had to push it down and let it pass. He was known as the fun guy, the guy up for anything, the guy who was only about girls, drinking and surfing. He turned his head quickly, pushing his hair to the side and out of his eyes. “I'm good, dude. I was thinking of going surfing in the morning. Want to join me?”


	9. Mask

Veronica nodded as Mac walked away from her. She felt nervous being at a party. She knew Mac would keep an eye out on her. She suspected Wallace was around somewhere, or would be soon. Piz had left Hearst after a rough freshman year and Veronica hadn't blamed him one bit. Now, the sexy mouse let out a slow breath and looked for people she knew.

She felt him move in and whispered in her ear. “Lilly would be proud of that costume.”

She turned, spotting a Captain America standing next to her. She admired his lack of padding and showing off real muscles under the spandex suit. His playful brown eyes peeked from a blue leather mask. “I think she possessed me when I bought it.” She grinned with a blush.

“This seems like her Veronica.” He smiled and licked his lips before leaning closer. “Sweet, innocent, mousy.” 

“You say that like there are versions of me for everyone.” Veronica rolled her eyes before she took his beer and stole a sip. 

“Oh, there's Lilly's Veronica, Duncan's Veronica, Wallace and Mac's Veronica, hell, even Piz had his own.” He denied her returning the beer. He leaned against the wall and looked down at her. “I like my Veronica best.”

“And what makes her yours?” Veronica asked softly. They were no longer in a playful match of wits, but an obstacle course of verbal traps. 

“The fact that she was never really mine?” He shrugged and looked down. “Or maybe you would prefer the safer answer of badass spunk and biker boots.” He gave a hallow smile.

“Logan...” She paused and didn't know how to continue. “Captain America seems very out of character for you.” She added a soft smile. She hoped to get away from the razor wire of their past.

“I'm feeling patriotic these days.” He shrugged and looked up at her. “You know, my mom's dad was in the Navy.” 

Veronica nodded. “He is the one who hid the lighter, right?” She sipped the beer again. She wasn't sure how to be his friend, but she was willing to try.


	10. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn over ideas and writer's block for this one. I finally managed to come up with this. I hope you enjoy.

“This is it. This is the good life.” Lilly sighed as she sat up in the reclining beach chair and looked out at the ocean. 

“You say that every time you get to look at hot guys, Lilly.” Veronica rolled her eyes under her dark shades. 

“Well, that's part of what makes it the good life!” Lilly laughed and sipped her sparkling water up through a straw. 

“What else makes it the good life?” Veronica grinned up at her friend before joining her to watch the surfers.

“Best friends, hot sun, hotter guys, looking fabulous in our swimwear.” Lilly winked. “I could use an alcoholic beverage and maybe my dad not getting the credit card bill this month to make it perfect.”

Veronica chuckled at her friend. “You really are simple, aren't you?”

“Hot men are a basic human need, Veronica Mars.” Lilly giggled for a second, but it calmed. “Where do you think we'll be in five years?”

“Oh, that's easy. I'll be at Stanford.” Veronica smiled and gave a nod. “I think Duncan will be there with me. Maybe we'll have an apartment and you can come over and hear us having sex as payback for you and Logan.” Veronica blushed.

Lilly nodded and rolled her eyes at her little friend. “And me and Logan? Where will we be, besides trying to out sex you and Duncan on the fold out couch.” She laughed.

“You will be some place amazing. I'm thinking you are going to go to Europe and wow them.” Veronica shrugged. “Maybe New York where you school society on how to handle your epic awesomeness.” Veronica giggled. “And Logan will be in rehab, trying to get over you dumping him for the fiftieth time.”

“You don't see me with you and Donut at Stanford?” Lilly turned to look back at the surfers.

“You are welcome to join us. It's just, you don't seem like the higher education type and Stanford seems too nerdy for you. You need parties and hot jocks.” Veronica grinned. “USC maybe?”

Lilly nodded. “Maybe. Or maybe I'm too hot to stay put like that.” She winked over to Veronica. “The sun can't stay in the same place for too long without burning everything it sees. We have to move around.”


	11. Love

He could always tell what type of day she's had due to how she greets him. There's this waver if she's been crying or a high pitch if she's excited. She draws out her words a bit if she's tired. But, regardless of her day, she greets him and he loves her for it.

She takes him out to play on the days where she isn't crying. She could be mad or sad or happy, but she will still take him to the beach and throw the ball around. She doesn't punish him for the failures of mankind and he loves her for it.

He wants bites of the food that smells so good. He's ok with his own food, the pellets of kibble. It's dry, and the same day in and day out, but it fills his belly. He watches her eat all of her food, usually quickly and without a breath. He lets her have her food because he loves her.

At night, after their dad goes to bed, he follows her to her room. Sometimes, she lets him sleep up on the bed with her. Sometimes, he gets too hot and has to sleep on the floor to cool off. But, he likes to fall asleep in her arms. He feels her love for him and he knows he's the luckiest dog in the world.


	12. Broom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! On time and everything! Sorry for the delay of yesterday's post. Hopefully, you got a chance to read it. If not, go back a chapter to look at it. Let me know what you think of both of these. Once the ideas hit, I was able to whip them out easily.

Logan looked at the maid cleaning around his bedroom. He forgot her name. He figured he wouldn't see her in a week or two anyway. Either she would steal or his father would hit on her, or worse. Whatever the cause, she wouldn't stick around. 

How little the world knew of what happened in this house, Logan mused himself. He often wondered how a family stalked by men and women with cameras looking for the next scoop had missed what happened all the time. He wondered if his father paid them off to keep the bad out of the papers, or if his family had just practiced to the point of perfection when it came to hiding their demons. He expected the fans to miss the flaws in his broken family. The alcohol and pills his mother took, his father's side items, his sister's lack of doing anything worthwhile: all missed by the world. 

But, what truly amazed the youngest Echolls was how all the scandals and disappointments were swept under the rug. The maid in front of him used her broom to clean up the physical waste of the indulged family, but his father's public relations director had to work overtime to keep his broom from letting out the dark secrets.

Logan wondered, as he did from time to time, on what would happen if those wicked details were released. Would he be saved by them or would his father finally snap and kill him? He shook his head, sweeping the ideas under that very full rug. Those were the daydreams of long lost hope.


	13. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it would be too easy to make you guys cry with this prompt... I offer a flashback tale. Enjoy!

Veronica sniffled and looked down at her knee. For all of her eight years, she tried to be brave and strong and not cry when she hurt. Her bike was next to her, scratched and banged up as much as she was. She had just taken a rough fall. 

Blood began to ooze from her wounded knee. She winced at the sight, but didn't look away from it. She knew she couldn't be afraid of her own body. She checked her other knee, satisfied at the light pink scratches instead of more blood.

“Veronica!” Her father yelled as he jogged down the sidewalk. He reached her and squatted down. “Whoa, kid.” He looked to her knee. “You ok?”

She nodded, unable to restrain the sniffle at his concern. “I fell.”

Keith reached up and patted her head between the twin pigtails above her ears. “You sure did. Let's get you home and patched up.” He offered a kind smile and a hand.

She took his hand and was pulled up with ease. She limped back to the house while her father followed with her bike. 

Her mother sat her down at the kitchen table and cleaned her wounds out with a loving touch. “This shouldn't leave a scar, honey.”

“Only the injuries that are deep leave scars, Veronica.” Her father added. “That one is a surface wound.”

Veronica nodded. “So, I'll be able to ride again tomorrow?” She pouted as her mother placed the bandage on her knee.

“Yes, if you want.” He smiled down at her. “It's important to get back on after a fall. You shouldn't let fear of falling keep you from doing what you want.”

“So, I shouldn't let a failure keep me from trying again?” Veronica smirked slightly. “Life lesson number 837, huh, Dad?” 

Keith chuckled. “Exactly.” He wrapped his arm around Lianne's shoulder. “She's getting too smart for us, dear. She'll revolt soon.”

Lianne just giggled and put away the first aid kit.


	14. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with 10 minutes until midnight, I am barely making this deadline. But, enjoy.

Veronica entered the bathroom quietly. She heard the shower going and smiled at the steam clouding the room. She slipped her shirt over her head and scooted her shorts down her legs. She paused when she heard his cough, but he wasn't peeking out at her. He must have just needed to clear his throat. 

She continued to remove clothing until she was nude. “Lo?”

Logan turned, looking through the cloudy glass. “Ronica?” He sounded surprised that she would be there. “That you?”

She stepped up to the shower door and pulled it open. Standing nude and facing each other, they both took a moment to glance the other up and down before their eyes met. She smirked softly. “It better be me.”

He grinned, bashful and sweet. “This is a surprise.”

“I caught Mr. Cheater early.” She shrugged and stepped inside the shower. She closed the door behind her. “I was just thinking that I felt dirty, but you were already in the shower.” 

His innocent grin turned mischievous and his hands wrapped around her hips. They were hot and slippery on her dry skin. He pulled her under the spray of the water. “Then, let's get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed on ideas for this prompt. I mean, there's a ton just from the show: Ocean water, bottled water (to hide booze), V's showers to cry, tears themselves, pools (pick one)... labroussard helped me simplify it. I twisted it to what my muse wanted, but she deserves a shout out for helping me. For those still in need of inspiration, please use any of the listed ideas from the show. (I didn't come up with them originally, so it's only fair that you have access to them as well.) Anyway, thanks, girl! thanks everyone else for reading!


	15. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little late. The night snuck up on me.

“You told me that sacrifices build character.” Veronica smirked up at her father.

“You know damn well this is not what I meant!” Keith snarled down at his daughter.

“You said that people grow from the choices they make.” She lifted a brow.

“You chose poorly.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“You said that you get back ten fold what you give up.” Veronica couldn't stop her smile if she tried. 

“I don't think that will happen in this instance.” Keith sighed softly.

“You told me that a single sacrifice will fill your heart with joy.” She giggled.

“Veronica. You can't expect this to be working.” He rolled his eyes.

“Dad.” Veronica smiled up at him. “You can't leave your sandwich in the fridge and expect me not to notice how delicious it looked.” 

“You ate my food!” Keith plopped into the chair and pouted. “I was saving that for a reward for a long, hard day's work.”

“My belly appreciates your sacrifice.” Veronica gently patted her stomach and walked back to her bedroom with a big grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the sacrifices this show has, I couldn't do a tear-jerker for this one. Maybe the next one. I mean, I've been really nice to you guys lately. *wink*


	16. Candy

At the knock at the door, Veronica jumped off the couch and picked up the bowl of candy. She opened the door and looked down, expecting children to be standing there. She looked up his body slowly.

“Trick of treat.” Logan gave a wicked grin.

Veronica shifted her weight to one side and raised a brow at him. “You have got to be kidding.” 

“What?” Logan's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly which gave him a slight look of innocent.

“You know what.” Veronica smiled, despite herself. 

“I thought you would get a kick out of it.” Logan shrugged and snapped one of the suspenders against his bare chest. “Don't you like my costume?”

She sighed. “Logan, your house burned down and you are dressed like a fireman.” 

“A sexy fireman.” Logan winked. “You might have missed the fact I am without a shirt.”

Veronica blushed a bit and moved her bowl of candy in front of her. “I didn't miss that.”

Logan took a step forward. “Can I come in and show you my trick?” He licked his lips slowly. “Maybe get my treat.”

“It's always about you, isn't it?” Veronica teased, but didn't move to let him inside.

“Oh, my trick and my treat are both certainly about you.” Logan's flirty voice didn't match the timid movement of his hand as it rose slowly to caress her cheek. 

Veronica took a slow breath and stepped backwards. “I do have this fire I can't seem to put out.” She shrugged shyly. 

Logan's eyes flashed with shock before he stepped forward into the apartment. He looked down at her with a predatory grin. “Let me grab my hose.”


	17. Tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the episode that inspired this was Ahoy, Mateys. If mistaken, please advise. Thanks. Also, longest of my prompts so far.

Duncan watched the two of them talking from the couch. They thought he was asleep. He felt like he had been asleep for over a year. He had waited to wake up from the nightmare that had become his life. His sister had been killed and his parents believed he did it. He thought he did it. He thought he did a lot of bad things. He squeezed his eyes closed and begged the memory of his first drug-fused time with Veronica to vanish. 

He focused back to the two talking as if he wasn't in the room. They made him dizzy. They were friends. He remembered them being friends. All of them were friends. Then, before he knew what happened, they weren't friends. Or lovers. Or anything. They just existed. It hurt to see Veronica and Logan after Lilly died. They reminded Duncan so much of his sister. Veronica's long blonde hair was the worst. When she cut it, it helped him. He was able to see her as a separate entity again. With Logan, he had to block out the double dates they went on. He had to focus on just the guys. That was easier. It was easier not to possibly being related to Logan. 

But, they were enemies. Duncan knew how it started. He knew Logan lead the exile of Veronica and her father on the behalf of the Kanes. In one aspect, he was flattered Logan cared so much. Duncan knew his father didn't kill Lilly. He was there, holding Lilly's body, when his parents came home. But, Sheriff Mars was respected. He wasn't just trying to blame anyone. He wouldn't just blame anyone. He had evidence. Duncan was sure of it. And Veronica taking her father's side over the Kanes? While it hurt, it wasn't a shock. Veronica adored her father, and regardless of what Logan thought, she had good reasons to trust her father. Duncan suspected Logan had his own daddy issues tainting his reasoning.

So, a year went by where Logan and the other former friends of Veronica attacked her. Duncan knew he should have stepped up. Instead, he did what she knew he did best. He sat idly by. He let them tear her down and leave her raw for the next group to come in and attack her. As long as they didn't physically hurt her, he didn't think about stopping it. He would love to blame the medication he was on. It made him numb and caused him to zone out. But, he was avoiding the suspicion of loving his sister, his secret sister. He was a coward.

Then, he saw her in the bed at Shelley Pomroy's party and he gave in to it all. And she begged him to stay. And he missed her. And she told him that she missed him. And he couldn't resist her. He loved her. He only wanted to be with her. When he woke up the next morning, he was so appalled at what he had done, he ran from the room. He figured she was just as upset with herself, since she never came to talk with him. When he found out she had been drugged and didn't remember, it made sense. She didn't know Jake could have been her father at the time. She wouldn't have known to be sick at the two of them making love. 

Then, the last bomb dropped. Veronica was with Logan. In a relationship of the romantic kind. He suspected that the sexual tension finally hit the wall. They had picked on each other for a while. Veronica finally fought back. Duncan saw Logan perk at the sharp wit Veronica used against him. Duncan had to admit that this fiery Veronica was very different from his Veronica. He would have been lying if he said he didn't feel their new chemistry changing around them. He knew they were on a rocky truce when Veronica supplied Logan with video from their last Homecoming. But, it seemed like suddenly, they were making out. His ex-girlfriend and his best friend were together. Sure, he had Meg, but Veronica was special. There was a code or something, he was sure. 

But, like a volcano meeting a tornado, they exploded. Logan was acting crazy, which wasn't surprising considering he was hanging out with Dick and Beaver. He had been accused of murdering a biker the same night his father had been arrested for murdering Lilly. Duncan was there, he saw what that bastard had tried to do to Veronica. It was like a glimpse of what succeeded at doing to Lilly. Duncan wanted to run to hold Veronica, to make sure she was safe and alright. 

Now, months later, Duncan finally got Veronica back, and they were good. They fit back together almost like he remembered. But, Logan was still around and Duncan felt Veronica's body respond when she saw him. It was subtle and he was willing to believe she didn't even know she was doing it. But, it made him doubt their relationship. Listening to the two of them bantering with each other while she helped him clear his name, again. Duncan just didn't get it. Why would she want to be with someone that made her so mad? 

Duncan was positive that he and Veronica would work out this time if Logan would just mind his own business. But, deep down, there was this small, tiny, minuscule thread of doubt that screamed out in horror whenever they were in the same room together.

When he stood up and walked to his bedroom, he looked back at them still bickering through their conversation. Neither had noticed him leave. The thread of doubt grew.


	18. Mirror

Mac looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a towel with her damp curls resting on bare shoulders. She didn't look any different. She didn't look older or more mature. She didn't look like she just had sex. 

Bronson had been sweet. He was tender and took his time and made sure it was alright without pestering her with the question. He stopped when she asked, just so she could catch her brain up on her body's actions. It was overwhelming in the best of ways. She was glad she had waited.

But, that thought lead her to think of why she waited. She knew she couldn't even call it waiting. She had offered herself, like a fool, to Cassidy. No, she wasn't a fool. She had genuine feelings for him and he was disturbed. She used to think she was glad he couldn't perform. But, if he had, did she really think the night would have ended differently? Did the lack of sex with her make him kill all those people, then blow up a plane and try to kill her best friend? 

No. She lucked out not being burdened with Cassidy as her first, but only because of the trauma of his actions. She lucked out in not having to attend her first lover's funeral. But, she did love him. And she was sure that he loved her too. 

She remembered looking in the mirror when she got home that morning after graduation. It had been a really long night with long interviews from the cops and awkward looks from Dick. She felt sick with guilt and heartache. She remembered looking for marks, to distinguish her as a woman in love with a murderer and rapist. No brand on her cheek, no scar over her eye, no tattoo on her forehead. 

Just like this morning. She had nothing to show she was a woman now. Or, rather, a sexually active consenting adult. A soft blush rushed up her neck and covered her face. She finally lucked out for the right reasons with the right guy at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this, as is, then went and started a piece of that morning after the party, then went back to this piece. I felt it was a better piece, and sad Mac is not as appealing as sad Logan. Thanks for reading!


	19. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same story as Witch and Mask, continuted.

The night went on and Veronica was watching Mac from the other side of the room. She was leaning against the wide door frame.

“Cute ears, Minnie.” A strange voice called out. When he walked around her, she recognized him as a guy in her Victimology class. “How's it going? Want a drink?” He gestured towards the kitchen, which was just a huge bar at this point.

“No, thanks.” Veronica offered a smile. His name was Josh and he was nice enough. “Having a good time?”

“Sadly, no. I'm dreading the test we had this morning. I'm thinking I didn't do too well on it.” He winced and sipped at the remains of his beer. 

Veronica nodded. “It was tough. If I had the means to time travel, I would warn you to study.” She smirked a bit.

“Seems like there are much better uses of time travel.” Logan sighed and sipped his fresh beer. “I, personally, would warn myself of a very rough year. Although, to be fair, I should have expected it. I mean, it was the fourth year in a row that was bad.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Josh, Logan. Logan, Josh.” She gestured to the other. 

Logan offered Veronica his beer again. She only took it to get it away from him. He was obviously drunk and in his self-reflective phase of the evening. 

“Charmed, I'm sure.” Logan nodded towards Josh. “Could you give me and Gadget Hackwrench a couple minutes?”

Josh nodded and backed away from the couple.

“Logan, I cannot stand another drunken profession.” Veronica was mostly joking. She sipped his beer. 

“I really just wanted to get that guy away from you. I've noticed you keeping a protective watch over Mac all night and you might get distracted with Marty McFly and his time travel.” He grinned down at her.

“You cock blocked me.” Veronica blushed as she said it. She had to grin at the absurdity of it. “Own it, Logan. Confession is good for the soul.” 

Logan stepped up and breathed her in from above. “Alright.” He swallowed nervously. “If I could time travel, I would go stop myself from letting you go last year. That way, I wouldn't have been without you over Christmas and I wouldn't have made the worst mistake of my life.” He took his beer back and sipped it.

Veronica slowly looked up at him.

“I do feel better.” He grinned widely. “Thanks, Roni.” He walked past her towards the beer pong table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Minnie Mouse is Mickey's girlfriend. Marty McFly is Michael J. Fox's character from Back to the Future movies, and Gadget Hackwrench is the mouse from Chip N Dale's Rescue Rangers. I should be appropriately aged now. *wink*


	20. Calm

Veronica stepped back and blinked at the flame. She winced at the crackle of it. She flinched as it popped and the grease splattered on her arms. Big blue eyes got lost in mixture of orange and yellow. She barely felt Logan push her back as he jumped into the fray before her. He grabbed a lid and pushed it down over the skillet. He turned off the gas on the stove and panted before he grabbed a stack of bills off the counter and waved the smoke away from the detector. 

Veronica looked down at her arms and slowly rubbed at the small burns on them. It took a couple seconds after the fire was contained before the detector stopped beeping.

Logan walked around her and tossed the bills to the side. He looked down at her with worried eyes. “Ronica? Did you get hurt?”

She looked up and shook her head. She couldn't find her voice. Her brain had seen the flame and instantly, she had been transported to the freezer. She heard Aaron's taunting voice. She heard her father's scream. She smelled the gasoline and the smoke and her chest tightened in pain. Now, she knew she was in her own kitchen, safe and protected, but still recovering mentally.

Logan pouted and inspected her arms. He caught the small red spots and let out a sigh. “Veronica.” He sounded disappointed.

“I'm fine. Just a little grease fire. No bacon for our BLTs.” She shrugged. Her voice sounded forced. She wondered if the rawness in her throat was from memory or fresh. 

“Roni.” Logan sighed, but gave a small smile. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. “You ok?”

She sighed, loving the contact and comfort he offered. His shirt smelled of detergent, cologne and his own musky scent and it relaxed her. “Of course I am. Calm down.”

She felt his gentle chuckle. “I'll try.”


	21. Friend

Veronica bent over slowly and dropped the flowers next to the gravestone. She dusted the dirty debris off the top and sighed. 

“It's been a while.” She bit her bottom lip and looked upward. “Cowboy up, Mars.” She mumbled to herself as she fought back tears. She took a moment to look around the cemetery. There was a family grieving their loved one eighty yards to the side. An older widow, she guessed, quietly mourned her lost love. 

“I haven't heard from Duncan in a while. Last I heard, he was touring the southern hemisphere with Lilly Junior.” She smiled softly. “Another Lilly Kane is a truly terrifying thing.”

Veronica tucked her chin down. “I wanted to thank you.” She took a deep breath. “You might remember how hard it is for me to open up.” She offered the tombstone a weak smile. “Anyway, I wanted to thank you for being my friend. You stood by me when everyone else walked away. And, in the end, you trusted me with your most precious possession.”

She swallowed as she collected her thoughts. “I've lost a lot of friends for a lot of reasons. Having them die is probably the worst.” She paused and sniffled. “I'm sorry that my reconciliation with Duncan stepped on your toes. I get why you pushed me away before the crash. Had I been in your shoes, I would have done the same thing, complete with attitude.” Veronica grinned a bit. “I still would have ridden the bus with you over the limo with the people who only liked me because I was with Duncan again.”

Veronica squatted down and ran her hand over her friend's name. “I am glad to have known you, Meg. I'm glad you were there for me when no one else was. I'm sorry for the drama with Duncan and I wish you could have understood that history. I'm sorry you got hurt, emotionally then physically because of it.”

She stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. She stood and let out a slow, wobbly sigh as she let tears fall down her cheeks. 

“I can give you more time if you need it.” His voice was soft.

Veronica shook her head and wiped at her face. “No. I've said what I needed to.” She nodded down to the tombstone and placed her hand on it. She thought of their moments of friendship, particularly junior year of high school. She knew Meg had helped her get through the rough times just as much as Wallace or Mac. “Thanks.” She tapped the tombstone and turned to look up at Logan.

He gave her a sweet smile. “My mom says hi.” He wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

Veronica grinned softly up at him. “I always liked your mom.”


	22. Gift

Logan watched Veronica climb out of bed and stretch. He watched the morning light caress her nude form and he sighed. Of course, he was instantly hard at the sight of her like this, but he wasn't focusing on her sexuality. She was just so beautiful that he wanted to cry.

Veronica turned and noticed his look and raised a brow. “Did I not sex you up enough last night?” She raised a corner of her mouth before she spun and headed towards the bathroom.

“I'm in my sexual prime, Bobcat. You can never sex me up enough.” He grinned after her. He knew better than to get mushy with his feelings. She would play it off, like it didn't mean anything that he found her to be beautiful. 

She popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. She spoke around the toothpaste in her mouth. “Noted. We have class though.” And she vanished again.

Logan smiled and scooted out of bed. He stood where she had and stretched. He let out a groan as his body tensed and relaxed. He turned and noticed she was spying on him. He smirked back at her. “See something you like?”

She nodded. She held a finger up and he heard her spitting out the toothpaste. He chuckled before she peeked back out at him. “I see God's gift to women.” She beamed with sarcasm.

He walked towards her and lifted a brow. “You do pray a lot when we're having sex.” He loved the rush of blood to her skin as her whole body gave a pink glow. 

She resumed brushing her teeth furiously. She was trying to ignore him, but he saw her eyes on him as he moved around the bathroom. 

He stopped behind her and placed a single kiss on her bare shoulder. “You are my gift.” He tried to make it soft and sweet. He wanted her to just feel his admiration for her without sarcasm or flirting. He watched her eyes lower under her thick lashes. He saw her squirming under the emotions of the moment. He smiled softly. He moved and kissed her other shoulder. “I'm going to shower. You keep on blushing.”

He saw her glare from the mirror and he tossed her a wink before he started the water.


	23. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to take place sometime between Christmas and the kiss of season one, when they have their unspoken truce.

“This is not funny.” Veronica growled out as she stood in place. 

“It's kind of funny.” Logan's voice went a little higher than normal.

“Your sense of humor is demented.” She sighed. She turned and took a small step to the side before she banged her hip on something. “Ouch!”

Logan chuckled. “See? Kind of funny.” He paused and softly asked. “You alright?”

“Yes. Small bruise withstanding, I'll be fine.” Veronica sighed. “This is my luck these days.”

“Getting trapped in a dark room with me? You are rather lucky. Shame you aren't old enough to buy lottery tickets yet.” Logan chirped.

“A blackout takes out the school and I'm stuck inside with you. Yup. Wasting a couple bucks on the lotto seems to be par for that course.” She knocked a chair over and tripped onto the floor. Her hand landed roughly on the hard linoleum and she yelped.

“You ok?” He almost sounded concerned.

“Great. Just keeping up my good luck.” She grunted out. She rubbed her hand, but didn't feel anything wet like blood or any bones poking through. It startled her when she felt his hands reach under her arms and she was lifted back to her feet. “How can you see?”

“I'm part cat.” He was smirking. He had to be smirking.

“Can you see the door?” She sighed. She was annoyed. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she was gently guided to the door. He jerked her back towards him. Her back hit his stomach. 

“Wait. It's closed.” He leaned down and opened it.

“You seem to be pretty good at figuring out your way around a dark school.” She was pretty amazed by it and hated herself a little because of it.

“I like to bring all my conquests here, Mars. They get off on my unique skill of avoiding desks.” He leaned down to her ear. “I can tell you are turned on by it too.” He chuckled.

“Well, I've definitely reached the bothered part of 'hot and bothered'. So, bravo.” She rolled her eyes. She reached out and walked out where she could see thanks to the emergency lights illuminating the hallway. 

“You could say thank you. I did save you from eternal darkness.” He leaned against the wall and watched her. 

“I don't think I'll thank the devil for having a hell.” She smirked back at him. “See you tomorrow.” She walked down the hall.

“If they get the power back on.” He called after her. “I mean, otherwise, you'll just have to feel around for me.”

Against her better judgment, she turned and looked back at him. She saw him wiggle his brows at her. She chuckled and walked out to her car while shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you let me slide on not using "black" and instead, using "blackout". If I need to shove a "black" in there, I will. It won't be pretty though.


	24. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the AU of Witch, Mask and Travel.

Logan grunted and stepped back from the counter. He looked down at his left hand and sighed. He slipped his bleeding finger into his mouth after a soft curse left his lips.

A small hand reached over and took the knife out of his hand before another hand guided him gently to the side. “You are lucky you didn't cut the whole thing off.” 

Logan smiled shyly as he looked down to the blonde mouse. “You always did enjoy my digit abilities.” He wiggled his other fingers.

Veronica rolled her eyes and resumed his slicing of limes. “Planning a whole evening of shots?”

“I thought I might offer to share a bottle with you.” He leaned against her. His body pushed hers against the counter. “If you were interested.” She still smelled of promises.

Veronica stopped cutting and turned her head. She didn't look up at him, but spoke in his direction. “Logan, I am armed with a blade.” But, Logan saw her small smirk. He did nothing and she resumed slicing the limes. “Are you telling me there are no other women available for you to use your charms on around here? Am I your last resort?”

Logan dipped down and placed his nose against her neck and nuzzled into her hair. “First choice, every time.”

Veronica turned and looked up at him. Big, wide blue eyes blinked up at his honesty. 

He couldn't resist her. He had tried, but he was hers, even if she didn't want him. He tilted his head slightly and looked down to her lips. He licked his own and moved in slowly.

He should have expected it, but he was surprised when a wedge of lime mushed against his teeth. He looked up to her eyes and they sparkled with mischief and delight and he couldn't be mad. 

“Where's this bottle?” She purred the words with a raised a brow.

Logan bit down on the lime wedge and gave a big grin. His eyes looked down at her with love. He spoke around the wedge. “I hid it outside.” 

Veronica blushed a bit with a giggle and gave a tiny shrug. “Grab the salt.” She turned and tossed the lime slices into a plastic red cup. 

Quickly, Logan turned and grabbed the salt shaker. When she turned back, he offered his hand. She slipped hers inside and he felt his heart race in his chest. He lead her around the counter and out the back door.


	25. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone other than me wonder what Logan's birthday present for V was at the beginning of season three? Well, that kinda inspired this. Enjoy.

Logan handed the large envelope over. “Your birthday surprise.” He grinned with a soft smug cock of his head.

Veronica raised a row. “You got me a welcome packet to Hearst? Cause, I already got one of those.” She smirked.

“You must open it.” He sat down next to her on the couch in the main room of Mars Investigations. “Consider the envelope to be the wrapping paper.” 

“For a rich guy, you are cheap on the presentation.” She flipped the large white envelope over and tore the back open. She pulled out a stack of papers and started to look through them. “What is this?”

Logan grinned brightly. “I named a series of stars after you.” He leaned in close to her. “Which was difficult, since your last name is a planet. They were very confused.”

“If only I were less intelligent. You could have just printed a picture of the red planet and stuffed it in an oversized envelope.” She turned to face him with a playful grin. 

“I have often debated with myself your intelligence. I decided I like you smart.” He kissed her temple. 

Veronica nodded in agreement as she looked back to the stack of papers. “So, what are they called?”

“Well, I wanted to honor you. I wanted you to see these and feel adored and worshiped. So, I considered naming them after Roman gods. I mean, you are fierce and smart like Minerva.” 

Veronica blushed a bit. “I don't see any gods listed here though.”

Logan bit his lip. “I thought it was too easy. Sure, you would have probably loved it, but I knew I could do better.”

Veronica glanced over at him and tilted her head. “So, what are these stars called?”

He grinned and looked down at her papers. He flipped through until a list appeared. “Happy birthday, Sugarpuss.”

Veronica looked down and blinked. “Snickers, Starburst, Dove, M&Ms, Skittles, Wrigley and Twix?” She chortled.

He nodded ecstatically. “All part of the Mars Company.” He flashed a large, cheesy grin. “And you love to eat. I thought it made total sense.” 

“You forgot Milky Way.” She was biting back laughter.

“Too confusing. I avoided the space names, except Starburst. I thought that would be vague enough.” He chuckled with a shrug.

“Why seven stars?” Veronica giggled and looked over at him.

“One for each night of the week. So, no matter when, you can look out and know there's a star out there named because of you. You can know that I'm thinking of you every night.” He kissed her cheek again. 

Veronica instantly calmed and looked up at him with soft eyes. “Thank you, Logan. Truly, it's one of the best presents I have ever received.” She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Keith walked out of his office. “Yes, purchasing the galaxy and naming it after candy is sweet and all, but I took you to the zoo.” He sipped his coffee. “I spent time with you. That's better.”

Veronica pulled back and chuckled up at her father. “There's always next year, Pop. Now, you know where the bar is. Try to reach it. Ask for a stepladder if you need to.” 

Logan covered his mouth to hide his smile and giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a tearjerker. Since I tried several times and it didn't come out (at all, seriously), I'll share what it was going to be. I was going to write a piece about Logan knowing celebrities, but only seeing stars when his father hit him. Instead, you got this because it just worked better (not because it was an easier topic). I also thought about the night sky while Lo and V drink their tequila, but that felt too obvious. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I try to shy away from the obvious stories. Thanks for reading!


	26. City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited because it's really close to Halloween and it was 666 words and I didn't want to mess that up.

Logan entered Dick's home and set his keys on the table. He ran a hand over his short hair and sighed before he glanced around. He was exhausted and emotionally stressed out from his evening with Balboa County sheriff's department. His girlfriend was dead. Again. He was sure that his father hadn't killed this one, at least. 

He heard his phone beep and he pulled it out of his pants pocket. He had nineteen messages. He sat at the table and started to listen to them. Lawyers reaching out to get their hands in his fiasco. He felt himself gearing up to punching something. He was mad and each new voice made him want to punch people. He knew he was on the verge of acting out. He was beyond this. He could do better than react through violence.

Dick walked into the kitchen and nodded. “Sup, Dude.” 

Logan nodded. “So, just so you know, I'm suspected of murder again.” He set his phone on the table. 

Dick stopped and raised a brow. “I thought you got over that whole PCHer thing.”

“Carrie was killed last night.” Logan stared at his phone. 

Dick paused and his voice got quiet. “Dude. I'm sorry to hear that.” He reached to make a cup of coffee. “You, uh, you didn't do it though, right?” 

Logan looked up at him slowly. “No, man. I didn't do it.”

Dick nodded. “I didn't think you did. I just, I had to ask.” He leaned against the counter and looked back at Logan. “What are you going to do?”

Logan shook his head a bit. “No idea. Last time I was accused of murder, Veronica figured it out.” 

“Are you going to call her?” Dick asked softly. “I mean, if I were accused of murder, I would probably call her. She's like super good at getting you off the hook.”

Logan sighed. “It's not off the hook if I'm actually innocent.” He leaned his head back. “I haven't spoken to her in nine years, man. I don't want to call her back for this shit.”

Dick took his mug and sipped it slowly. “I won't judge you if you call her. I mean, it's what she does, right?”

Logan nodded. If anyone would clear him, it would be Veronica. “I don't even know where she is. She could be married or have kids or whatever.” He shrugged. He doubted she was married or had kids, but one shouldn't assume. She may not be the same girl who left nine years ago.

“She's in New York City.” Dick shrugged. “She's working on becoming a lawyer.” He walked around the island and sat at the table across from Logan. 

Logan watched his best friend with a raised brow. “How the hell do you know where Veronica is and what she is up to?”

Dick shrugged. “I have social media. You'd think she would make that shit private, but she doesn't.” 

Logan chuckled. “You have been cyber stalking Veronica?”

Dick shook his head. “No. But, she has a job interview today, so call her soon.” 

Logan looked down at his phone. “I don't even know if her number is the same.”

“It is.” Dick grinned. “I pranked called her last week.” He finished his cup of coffee. “Look, I'm going to go surf. You look like you have got some thinking to do. Avoid sharp objects or pills. I'll be back soon. But, if I were you, I would call your petite ex and get her to come out here and save your ass. I mean, otherwise you are leaving it up to me and that's just not fair.”

Logan watched Dick stand and grab his board. He walked out the back door and headed straight to the beach. He picked up his phone and cycled his contacts. A slight hover over her name before he exhaled and tapped it.

“So, what's new with you?”

“I need your help, Veronica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The month is almost over guys! If you like these, and haven't already, please leave a comment and a kudos. I am thinking about doing more prompts, but I want to know if you guys want more. If you do want more, do you want more writers doing it?
> 
> Other writers, if you want to join in on one of these, let me know too! DestinyFreeReally found this one list, but we can always do another. (maybe Dec or Jan. I would love a break.)


	27. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For adults only! 
> 
> I'm thinking this would be sometime during the summer after graduation.

Veronica's lips didn't leave Logan's as she straddled his lap. She reached up and unbuttoned her blouse. Shifting her shoulders, she wormed out of the top and tossed it to the side. She moaned as she felt Logan's hands on her back. He pulled her closer to him and she felt his manhood rub against her through their clothing. She broke the kiss and tilted her head up, letting him attack her throat with suckling little kisses. She felt his hands unhook her bra and she let him remove it. She reached down and tugged at his tee shirt. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

He straightened, lifting his back off the cushions of the couch. He caught her eyes and gave a questioning tilt of his head. “You ok with this?”

She smirked and licked her lips as she yanked his shirt over his head. “Yes. Are you ok with this?”

His eyes sparkled and he cupped her face while pulling her down to his lips again for a strong, passionate kiss. 

Her hands reached between them and she began to remove his pants. She pulled his belt off slowly and watched as his eyes darkened. She tossed the belt behind her and heard it clang against the table. She winced a bit and smiled down at him. He just smiled back, looking happier than she had seen him in a long time.

“Careful, Bobcat. I don't actually own the room. You break it, you buy it.” He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. 

She melted a bit at the gesture before she clamped her mouth on his again. She reached down and slipped her hand into his pants. She captured his moan as she wrapped her fingers around him and gently pulled him free. She pumped him while letting him control the kiss. 

He was distracted though. His kissing faltered as he hardened in her hand. “Whoa, Roni...”

Veronica raised a brow and looked down to his stiff member before up to his face. “Should I stop?”

He leaned his head back and moaned. “I'm thinking I never want you to stop.” He panted out the words and took a moment to enjoy what she was doing.

She grinned and bent down to kiss his neck, never stopping her fingers from pumping him. “You like this?”

Logan shifted a bit on the couch, moving her slightly. He gave her more access to him. “I love it, Ronica.” 

Veronica licked her lips. “Want me to try my mouth?”

Logan grunted and came hard and suddenly in her hand. Veronica jumped and blinked down, watching him with interest and shock. Once he finished, he leaned his head back. His eyes were closed. 

She watched as a blush rose up his chest to his neck and covered his face like a storm rolling in. Smiling, she released him and kissed his cheek. “Guess we'll try my mouth next time.” She gave a little shrug.

Logan's body jerked and he peeked up at her. “I'm sorry. I just thought of your lips on me and I couldn't help myself.” He was wincing.

Veronica raised her hand and slowly licked his cum off while watching him with mischievous eyes. “I'm flattered.”

Logan moaned and his eyes flashed with heat. He scooped her up and flipped her over so he was laying between her legs. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you yell at me, yes! I know it cuts off in the middle of a sex scene. To be fair, it cuts in during the middle of a heated makeout session and I seriously doubt anyone will beg for the date before before that. So, that being said, the prompt was Blush, so I told a story of why someone would blush. So, don't yell or whine at me for not continuing it, please. Thanks for reading! *grin*


	28. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return to the AU of Witch, Mask, Travel and Knife. Enjoy.

Logan lead Veronica to a small patio table in the middle of a garden. The outside was decorated like a graveyard with humorous cartoon-like tombstones and spiderwebs. There was even one of those large balloons that moved around and made annoying “spooky” noises. Logan gestured to the cleaner of the two seats and dusted his off and sat.

Veronica raised a brow and placed the cup of lime slices between them. “Where is this bottle?”

He smirked and reached back into a bush of flowers. He pulled out a single bottle of tequila and offered it to her like it was a bottle of wine. It was resting on his left arm with the label facing her. “Does the lady approve?”

She nodded and crossed her legs. “Does the gentleman have shot glasses or are we acting like this is freshman year all over again?” She grinned over at him.

Logan remembered sneaking into the Kane liquor cabinet and stealing a bottle. They snuck it up to Duncan's room, but forgot to grab glasses. “Nothing wrong with old schooling it.” He winked. At her chuckle, he tilted her head. “Unless you think I have cooties.”

Veronica raised a hand up and made two circles around the back of her hand. She tapped the back of her hand twice. “Circle, circle, dot, dot. Now I have my cootie shot.” 

Logan had to giggle at her and opened the bottle. “So, shall we play a drinking game or just talk and drink? Are we too old to play drinking games?”

Veronica shrugged. “We can't drink legally yet. I think we have a few years left on drinking games. What did you have in mind?”

Logan sighed and bit his lip. “What if we ask each other questions. You can choose not to answer and take a drink.” Veronica grinned. “But, the more you drink, Miss Mars, the looser your lips become.” 

She giggled. “Yours too, Echolls.” She nodded. “Alright. Who goes first?”

“I am a gentleman first and a scholar second. You may ask your first question.” Logan leaned back in the chair and left the open bottle on the table. He had every intention of answering all her questions.

“First, before we start, anything off topic? Anything not allowed? Like, how do we determine the other actually answered the question?” Veronica bit her lip.

“Nothing is off topic. If you don't want to answer, you drink. But, I say we note that the other doesn't want to talk about that and therefore, we avoid that topic in the future.” Veronica nodded in response. “As for answering, we trust each other. We either answer or we don't.” Logan offered a small smile. “It's a game, Veronica. Just enjoy it.”

She nodded again. “Alright.” She straightened and let out a slow breath. “What did you do over the summer?”

Logan chuckled. “I surfed and hung out with Dick. He and I were supposed to go on a trip, but his dad wanted to spend time with him, and I didn't want to spend that much to go somewhere solo. So, we relaxed.” He lifted a brow. “Pass with the judges?”

Veronica grinned. “They accept that answer. Your turn.”

Logan grinned. “When did you fall for me?”

Veronica lost her smile. “Wow. Certainly not easing into this, are you?”

“I already answered your question. Answer or drink, Mars.” Logan smirked.

Veronica looked down to her hands as she fiddled with her own fingers. “I guess I started to feel more than attracted to you when you stood up to Dick and the other 09ers at that ridiculous surprise party your dad threw for you.”

Logan remembered it and he smiled. “I remember that. We were officially out as a couple.” He lost his smile. “You vanished on me that night though.”

Veronica looked up. “My turn.” She swallowed nervously. “Why did you really beat up Piz?”

Logan chuckled. “I thought he taped you.”

She shook her head. “Judges need more clarification.”

He sighed. “I thought he taped you without your permission, like my dad did with Lilly. I didn't want a repeat of that.” He took a deep breath. “I didn't want you to be hurt. I didn't want people to see you being intimate with someone. You already have so many problems opening up to people and that tape was just another reason to close yourself off. I was mad that he was involved, whether it was his fault or not. I was jealous of him getting to touch you like that.” He felt the tears in his eyes.

Veronica picked up the tequila and drank a shot or so from the bottle. “Sorry, I, uh...” She looked over at him. “That was a little more than I was expecting.”

Logan nodded before a slow smirk took over his lips. “I hear that a lot.”

Veronica grinned while a blush took over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost made him fall while having the tequila, using the old "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor", but opted for the falling in love instead. 
> 
> Do you think that's when she fell for him? I think she became attracted during the kiss, but I don't think that was love yet. 
> 
> Only three more prompts left! *sad face*


	29. Bite

Eli “Weevil” Navarro didn't have a lot of friends. Sure, he had people who hung around him and followed his orders. He was a leader and he knew it was lonely at the top. He once had Felix, but since his death, Eli had been lonely. A ride along the PCH lead him to a beach.

When he saw the familiar blonde hair in front of him at the beach, he let himself smile. Regardless of what they told each other or even their own people, she was his friend. He would protect her or save her, if it came down to it. Probably because he couldn't protect Lilly. A little guilt, a little overcompensation, a little tribute. He liked the spunky one, but he was devoted to the departed blonde. 

He watched her. Veronica was alone, which wasn't surprising. She sat on the dry sand and just watched the water. It was chilly, but that girl always seemed to have layers of clothing on to keep her warm. Maybe it was her armor, her way of protecting herself from the harsh world of Neptune High. But, this year had been easier for her, he would think. She was back in the graces of the 09ers, dating their crowned prince. Duncan was better for her than Logan, Eli thought. Duncan wasn't cruel or evil or psychotic. Duncan was even respected by the poor kids, to an extent. He wasn't one of them, but he treated people fairly, regardless of their stations in life. 

Eli walked a bit closer to her. He saw she was listening to music or something. She had ear buds in. No emotion was on her face, so it wasn't troubling, whatever it was. It only took a second for her lips to curl slightly at one end.

“I don't bite, Eli.”

He grinned and walked closer to her. He sat next to her and took a moment to look at the ocean from her viewpoint. “That's not what I heard, V.” 

She gave him a smile for his effort as the tugged the ear buds free. “You shouldn't believe everything you hear.” Her tone was playful, even if the words were repetitive. 

He wasn't exactly fond of this dance of theirs, where they joked about the rumors that swirled around them. But, he appreciated how she never let them get to her. She wasn't knocked down or back. She just let them slink past her like all the other sludge in her life. “What were you listening to?”

Veronica looked down to her music device and gave a shrug. He knew instantly that whatever she said wasn't going to be the truth. “Salsa music.” 

He had to smile at the lie. She tailored it for him. He nodded, knowing she knew he didn't believe her. He would give her privacy. “So, I have a new little mystery for you. Think you can do a favor for me?”

She gave a nod. “I mean, it depends on the favor.” 

Eli turned and grinned wide at her. “You'll love it. It's one you can really sink your teeth into.”


	30. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from the AU of Witch, Mask, Travel, Knife and Fall.

Logan glanced over at Veronica and smiled. She was in her one piece lingerie and stockings, her heels kicked off and nudged to the side. She had her legs tucked under her and a soft blush on her face. She was replacing the bottle with a shy smirk on her lips. “Fair enough. No talk about your relationship with Piz.”

She smiled and gave a nod. “Thank you.” She stretched and glanced around the garden. “Looks like the party is calming down.”

He twisted and leaned his elbows on the table. “Does that mean you want to stop our game?” He lifted a brow at her.

She lowered her chin and gave a tiny shrug. “I'm in no rush to leave.”

He grinned and felt giddy. “So, ask your next question.”

Veronica sighed softly as she looked up at the pumpkin lights that lined the garden. She looked to be thinking. Her eyes made their way back to his and she smiled sweetly. “What is your biggest regret?”

He lost his smile. He had enjoyed being open with her about how he felt, particularly about her. He looked down and eyed the bottle. “In general or do you have a category in mind?”

“In general.” Her voice showed she was no longer smiling. She must have understood how deep the question ran. He knew she would get that.

He ran a hand over his face and pushed the mask up and off. He held it in one hand as the other molested his scalp. He thought about Veronica and Lilly and his mother and his father. He thought about his friendship with Duncan. He thought about Beaver and Dick. He thought about Madison. He shook his head and picked up the bottle. There were too many choices. 

Veronica shifted in the seat and looked over at him. “I'm sorry.”

He shook his head and lowered the bottle down. He embraced the burn of the tequila for a moment before he spoke. “It's fine, Roni. I'm just bombarded with regrets. I couldn't choose.” He leaned away from the bottle and took a deep breath.

He had barely blinked, but Veronica was in front of him. She straddled his spandex encased lap and smiled down at him with her eyes so soft, he wanted to snuggle with them. He exhaled, mostly because he had no words. He was filled with love and hope and they were battling his regrets deep inside him. He felt the tears filling his eyes, but he couldn't look away from her.

She looked to his eyes before she leaned down and kissed away the tears. “It's not supposed to rain in Southern California.” 

He reached up and tentatively put his hands on her lower back. He swallowed nervously and looked down to her pushed up breasts and tight bodysuit. When he looked back up at her, his lips parted. 

Veronica rubbed her hands from his chest to his chin and lowered her head down to meet his. Her lips softly touched his.

That was all it took for Logan to act. He tugged her hips closer to his and pushed his head upward, kissing her with all the emotion he had inside him. 

She made a grunt, apparently surprised by his actions, but she didn't pull away.


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the AU of Witch, Mask, Travel, Knife, Fall and Rain.

Logan carried the bottle in one hand and tugged a tipsy Veronica behind him with the other. He was smiling and couldn't believe his luck. The party had ended and the two of them were both too drunk to drive. So, they decided to go for walk. Approaching a parking lot, he turned and looked down at her. “Who's turn is it?”

She smirked and gave a little shrug. “Does it really matter?”

Logan gasped softly and raised a hand to his chest. “With us, always.”

Veronica chuckled softly. “I think it's your turn.”

Logan stumbled over a cement block at the top of a parking space, but managed to stay upright. “Alright. I think I want to know why you always expect the worst from me.”

She sighed and reached for the bottle. 

Logan stopped walking and raised the bottle above his head and out of her reach. “Roni, please.”

Veronica let her hand drop. “Changing the rules of the game in the middle is not fair, Echolls.”

Logan lowered his eyes. “I just need this one.” 

She released a puff of air and his hand. “I was hurt a lot when Lilly died and you turned on me. You made all your henchmen turn on me. Madison and her ladies in waiting turned on me because I no longer had Lilly to scare them off. I dealt with slashed tires and toilet clothes and spitballs until it went too far at Shelley's party. But, it didn't stop there. It kept going, the rumors and the shaming. I pieced together a set of armor to deal with you and your minions. I lost all trust in you that we had spent years gaining. After Lilly died, I got the worst from you. I guard against it now so I don't get blindsided by it again.”

“But, I haven't acted like that in years. I was fifteen years old, Veronica. I had just lost-”

“I lost her too!” Veronica glared up at him. “I was suffering and being torn apart by you and school because my dad was doing his job. And what happened? We were punished for pursuing justice. I was a kid too.” 

Logan shook his head. “Veronica, you can't keep punishing me for it. Either you forgive me or you don't.” 

Veronica stepped up to him. “I forgave you years ago. But, like you, I still flinch. You worry about older men standing too close to you. You wince like it hurts when you are slapped on the back by anyone other than Dick. You were attacked and now, you protect yourself from it happening again.”

“My attacker is dead.” Logan sighed and took a big gulp of the tequila. “I know he can't hit me again.”

Veronica looked down. “You could still attack me.”

The first thing that ran through Logan's mind was that she hadn't forgiven him. He struggled to move past it, knowing he wasn't that reckless, rage-filled teen anymore. But, as he looked at her, his defense shattered. She was his victim. She struggled with his attacks time and again and rarely hit him back. Even after the party, she would spray wit and venom at him. But, she rarely turned her assault into something physical. Even now, he thought of only the bong as her revenge. She had taken so much of his abuse and anger and still looked up at him with love. She forgave him of his past sins. Even now, he could tell she had moved past all his mistakes. She forgave him for fighting with Piz and sleeping with Madison. She just couldn't let go of the possibility he would mess up again, because he always messed up. Veronica wasn't crying victim. She didn't want to be a victim. She was just stating what he knew. He could still attack her. 

He raised the bottle again, running his other hand over his spiky hair. A small hand stopped the bottle though. He looked down to her large blue eyes and couldn't look away. She took the bottle from him and took a big gulp. She winced at the burn of it, but recovered. 

“I don't expect you to. I know you don't want to.” She lowered her chin and pressed her forehead against his chest. “I try to lower my guard for you. I truly think you get the most of me. You certainly get more of me than most people. But, I flinch sometimes. I flinch less and less as the years pass. I know you aren't that same psychotic jackass from sophomore year in high school.”

He reached down and tilted her head up. He caught the emotion in her eyes and his breath got stuck in his throat. She had lowered her walls for him. He was sure the alcohol helped, but she trusted him, more than she used to. She was trying. “I love you.” He watched her blink at the sudden confession and watched her try to figure out what to say to it. A slow smile crept along his lips. He wasn't expecting anything back. He wouldn't push his luck. He got to kiss her and hold her. He didn't need more tonight.

Veronica's face eventually calmed and she let her shoulders drop. “I'm trying very hard to trust you.”

Logan grinned wide. “That's almost better than proclaiming your love for me.” He bent and kissed her head.

“I do love you.” She shrugged. When he blinked down at her, she smirked. “What? Didn't you know?”

He gave a little shake of his head. He leaned down and kissed her nose. “Halloween just took over my top holiday spot.” 

Veronica raised a brow. “It's the mouse ears, right?”

Logan flicked one lightly. “They are cute. No, it's the little girl and her sweet candy.” He wiggled his brows.

Veronica scrunched up her face. “Don't be creepy.”

“Tis the season.” He bent at the knees and kissed her quickly. He watched a smile form on her lips followed by a soft blush. “It's your turn.”

She bit her bottom lip in a way that made him want to rip away her lingerie costume. Her question showed she was having similar thoughts. “Where is the closest secluded spot?” 

Logan took her hand in his. “My car is this way.” He gently tugged her towards him and she followed with a sweet giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also concludes the prompts of Promptober! I had so much fun doing these and getting your feedback. So many thanks to you guys who left Kudos (please leave them if you haven't!) and the comments! I love getting your feedback and this month was packed full of it. A very special thanks for DestinyFreeReally for letting me play along with her prompt list. I hope to do this again, but will be taking November off to catch my breath and work on finishing up some WIPs. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in joining another round of prompts, email me and we can set up a time to do it. I would suggest December, but people tend to shy away from it due to holidays and obligations.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @adorkablewriter  
> Email me! adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> I adore comments and kudos. If I amused you, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
